panels
by valakaite
Summary: First time porn writing so don't expect the best. "during a rundown of Wheatley's neck, Chell notices two panels."


Originally he was complaining about a kink in his neck. A small pain brought from a bad weld or a loose joint perhaps.

"Let me have a look at it" she replied after his talking about it for a day or so. She knew there probably wasn't a whole lot she could do except maybe hot glue something back into place, or put some oil on something that wasn't loose enough, but for the most part she has no real way of fixing him.

He doesn't really seem to mind so long as whatever's ailing him goes away or at least lessens.

"So then," he says as she gets her small assortment of tools out "tell me about your day. Or, no, actually let me tell you about mine, so I sat by the window as usual right? Well there's these two birds, same as usual, you know them I've told you about them" she pushes his head forwards "and they were chasing each other back and forth, now, I'm no bird expert but I think they were right fighting with each other. And this-this other bird came and-"

He drabbled on for a while as Chell figured out the safest way to open his neck. When she found the small half-moon indent she quietly gave him a small "shh" and a small smile.

He immediately stopped talking and gripped the edge of his seat.

Pressing her finger into the little indent she opened up a small flap of the fake skin at the back of his neck. "Oh yeah, that's where it is, it should be at the bottom there, do you see it?" he called back to her.

Chell had never actually been in his neck or his head, and the circuitry was much more complicated than say, in his leg or his stomach. "Wheatley, what am I looking for?"

"A- uh…hmm" he was at a loss for words in that he could only feel that something was off, but he didn't know exactly what it was. "It's small, like…a bad spot weld in the joint between my neck and my back"

Chell pushed him forwards and aimed her light into the hollow of his neck. Aside from all the circuitry there were two small panels with a tiny white hand on them. One had an 'X' and the other an 'O'. below them she finally found what she was looking for; not a bad weld or a missing screw but it looked like some sort of tar, almost like bubblegum. She pulled it out while being absolutely disgusted at him.

"Try your neck" she told him while dropping it in his lap.

He moved his head back and forth "yeah that's great! Much better thank you Chell what is this oh no it's sticky was this inside me? I can't have had this in me this is gross. Chell what is this do you know? Do you know what this is I don't know what this is I can't have come FROM me even if it was in me I don't make things like you make them you know."

"maybe you have rats"

"I do NOT have rats thank you very much, how could you even suggest a thing like I have rats, robots do not get rats in them especially sophisticated robo-"

He went on while Chell went back to look at the little panels with the hands and letters. She gave the one with the 'O' a quick tap and Wheatley seized up, curling into himself and groaning immediately.

"what was that? Chell what did you-" She pressed it again, this time an actual press and not a tap.

He let out another groan and his eyes shut while lifting his head and leaning back against her. "Chell wha-what are you doing?"

"You have panels back here"

"Oh those…are-ah- reward/punishment you're not supposed to press them" she pressed it again and he arched his back into her, she was enjoying this.

Good feelings flooded his circuits from his head to his toes in mind numbing electric binary jargon. The code didn't mean anything it was just nonsense but it felt so good scrambling his circuits and flowing through him.

She kept it pressed down.

Chell felt she had to make a decision. Obviously from his reactions and hasty explanation he was getting a very…pleasurable…response. It sounded just like when she tested for him.

He was human enough in nature that her body responded naturally to the noises and faces and body movements he was making. There was really only one thing he was replicating while she pressed the button again.

He slid down her arms in a puddle of orgasmic bliss till she really was the only thing holding him up.

She dropped him on the floor and hastily removed her lower garments, kicking her shoes and pants to the side of the room before grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him to the bedroom. He very much had no idea what was happening except he was very happy and Chell was very intense right now.

"Chell what are you doing, where are your pants? What about your shoes? Did you leave them in there?" he asked as she climbed on top of him.

"I took them off"

"but don't you need them?"

Chell rolled her eyes and reached around to the panel again, lightly stroking her fingers against the edge. His eyes became heavy and he started to pant in heavy deep artificial breaths.

She had never kissed him before, and definitely had never done anything like this. Alone in her room she had thought about him as she touched herself, but she had never touched him.

Something seemed to click in Wheatley's mind and his eyes lit up "oh! I know what you're doing!" Wheatley gave her a sly smile as Chell bent over to kiss him "this is sex isn't it?"

Chell laughed.

"Not quite, Wheatley. You don't have any…you can't have sex." She removed her fingers from the panel. "Do you want this though?"

He nodded his head eagerly and gave her a wide toothy grin.

She kissed him and immediately decided that he was a bad kisser. He didn't understand what this was and his mouth was rubber and dry. She was close enough she could smell him, like old oil and strange chemical fumes, yet somehow exactly what she wanted him to be.

She rolled her hips into his, knowing he didn't have anything down there, but she would do what she could for herself.

Immediately after that she felt his hands on her ass grabbing it and pushing it into him. "that's where yours is right?" he whispered "the pleasure?"

She nodded and one of his hands slipped between her legs. She could feel him prodding at her underwear and she ghosted her fingers over the panel.

He slipped his fingers under the cloth and stroked at her entrance while his other arm wrapped around her to press her body flush against his. He groaned into her mouth as she stroked the panel in time with his machinations over her entrance.

They kept at this till she was bucking into him, slowly losing control of the situation. He slipped one of his long smooth fingers inside of her, wiggling it back and forth before adding another.

She fucked herself on his hand and started pressing harder on his panel, making him moan and writhe under her control. Then she felt the buildup of her orgasm starting deep within her, the tingling of her thighs as she jammed his fingers into her even more and she came, jamming the panel in a long hard continuous pressure throughout her orgasm.

His circuits stopped buzzing as her afterglow wore off and she rolled off of him; his simulated breathing matching hers for rapidity and deepness as they looked at each other after what had just happened. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, grabbing his arm to wrap around her.

There was a pause.

"so what exactly was inside my neck?"


End file.
